


Happy

by hughie87



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughie87/pseuds/hughie87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have any happy stories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight’s ending was PERFECT! But… This had to come out!!

“So…” Felicity began as she settled back in the unexpectedly comfortable seat of Oliver’s luxurious Porsche. “Where are we going?” She looked around excitedly; a feeling of completion draped around her like a soft blanket. She turned to meet Oliver’s eyes. “I’m thinking a state that can annul a Nanda Parbat marriage.”

Her statement drew a light chuckle from Oliver as he held the wheel in a relaxed grip. As he gazed through the windshield, a sense of weightlessness like he’d never known filled him. He felt as if he could float right out of this car if he wanted; that the only reason his feet were still on the ground was this beautiful woman beside him. She tethered him to the world and he would do all that was within his power to never let it break.

“You remember that question you asked me a long time ago?” Oliver spoke, glancing over at Felicity.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she narrowed her lovely eyes at him.

“We were in the lair and you asked me if I had any happy stories,” Oliver continued.

Felicity nodded as her eyes caressed his face, a gentle smile on her full lips.

“Do you have any happy stories?” Felicity asked, the wind catching her words and delivering them to Oliver almost in a whisper. She relived the memory of when she realized how much pain Oliver had endured; the first moment when she knew all she wanted to do was erase all the bad and replace it with good; if only he would let her.

Oliver gunned the engine and took a curve on the long highway along the coast before he looked at her. The emotion in his eyes took Felicity’s breath away and brought tears to her eyes.

Reaching over, Oliver grasped the hand that was lying in Felicity’s lap. Entwining his fingers with hers, Oliver caught her eyes once more. Felicity laid her head against the head rest, staring at him with all the love he’d long for but was always too scared to accept.

“I just wanted to tell you,” Oliver began. “That I do now.” And they all began and ended with her.


End file.
